A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In a lithographic apparatus, the size of features that can be imaged on the substrate is limited by wavelength of the projection radiation. To produce integrated circuits with a higher density of devices, and hence higher operating speeds, it is desirable to be able to image smaller features. While most current lithographic projection apparatus employ ultraviolet light generated by mercury lamps or excimer lasers, it has been proposed to use shorter wavelength radiation in the range of about 5 nm to about 20 nm, especially around 13 nm. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet (EUV) or soft X-ray and suitable sources include, for example, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources or synchrotron radiation from electron storage rings.
In conventional ultra-violet lithography, a patterning device is typically protected from a debris with a suitable pellicle arranged in a direct vicinity of the patterning device.
EUV radiation sources, such as discharge plasma radiation sources referred to above, may operate with a relatively high partial pressure of a gas or vapor to emit EUV radiation. In a discharge plasma source, for example, a discharge is created in between electrodes, and a resulting partially ionized plasma may subsequently be caused to collapse to yield a very hot plasma that emits radiation in the EUV range. The very hot plasma Xe is used as gas in the plasma. since a Xe plasma radiates in the extreme UV (EUV) range around 13.5 nm. For an efficient EUV production, a typical pressure of 0.1 mbar is used near the electrodes to the radiation source. A drawback of having such a rather high Xe pressure is that Xe gas absorbs EUV radiation. For example, 0.1 mbar Xe transmits over 1 m only 0.3% EUV radiation having a wavelength of 13.5 nm. It is therefore desirable to confine the rather high Xe pressure to a limited region around the source. To achieve this, the source can be contained in its own vacuum chamber in which the collector mirror and illumination optics may also be contained.
The known pellicle used for ultraviolet applications may not be suitable for EUV range.